


I Want to Spend My Life With You, Lex

by nickimonkey (orphan_account)



Series: Chalex Prompts [10]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anniversary, Future Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: On their two year anniversary Charlie wants to promise Alex forever but one of their common misunderstandings might throw a wrench in his plans.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878526
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I Want to Spend My Life With You, Lex

Alex was frustrated. Charlie knew he hated surprises. Today was a special day. What the fuck does that mean? He walked in the house. “Babe?”

All the lights of the house were off. Charlie had placed candles everywhere in the house, much like he did for the promposal only this time Alex thought they might be real. Charlie was in the kitchen, waiting for his boyfriend to come home. The brunette was wearing a blue button down dress shirt and his hair was in a fohawk Alex had taken a liking to. There were roses on the table with candles and plates. He made dinner for the both of them for their two year anniversary. Charlie was nervous to see Alex’s reaction to all of this, hoping he would not have to do a second or third attempt like he did in high school. He played with his fingers nervously, waiting for Alex to come in the kitchen.

When Alex saw all the lights were off he was confused. What was going on? Thank god he had 20/20 vision. He got to the kitchen and turned the lights on. When the man saw everything that’s when it finally dawned on her. It was their anniversary. Fuck. Alex felt like a bad boyfriend, Not even remembering such a special milestone in their lives. Luckily he was dressed correctly. “Oh my god.” The young man whispered.

Charlie looked up as he saw his boyfriend and looked at him. He bit his lip nervously and had to try very hard not to run his fingers through his hair, “D-do you like it?” He asked.

Alex was afraid to look Charlie in the eyes. He felt ashamed. He felt like a failure. Like he could never do anything right. “I love it baby. I’m so sorry I forgot about today.”

Charlie’s heart broke a little as Alex admitted that he forgot their two year anniversary. “Y-You forgot?” He asked before looking down. Charlie was used to Alex forgetting small things as a result of his TBI but he had never forgotten something big and important like their anniversary. It really caught Charlie off guard. It took a minute for Charlie to look at his boyfriend again, “I-It’s okay… Let’s just have dinner and have a good time yeah?”

Alex sighed, knowing he had to start mending the pieces of the other male’s heart. He hated disappointing Charlie even though him forgetting isn’t entirely his fault, it’s his stupid fucked up brain’s. “Charles Hayden Brixton St. George. I love you and the day we got together was the best day of my life. I was stupid. I promise to make it up to you and never forget our anniversary again.” Alex kissed Charlie. “Okay?”

Charlie nodded once, deep down knowing Alex could possibly, accidentally of course, forget again, “Alright.” He said before kissing Alex back. “I just want you to feel special tonight” Charlie told him, suddenly extremely nervous for what was about to happen. 

“Oh and..” The brunette took a box from the counter and looked at the older boy. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re my life. My heart is yours and I love you so much” Charlie said before opening the box and showing Alex the ring, “I promise to be always by your side and to always love you. I want to spend my life with you and that’s why I wanted to give you this. A promise ring”

Alex smiled. “I always feel special when I’m with you. You make me want to be better.” He pulled Charlie close but when Alex saw the box he froze. Was this seriously happening right now? He listened with wide eyes as tears were pouring down his face. Charlie was so perfect. “Charlie. Yes. I want to marry you someday. I would right now if I could. I love you so so fucking much.”

Charlie smiled and took Alex’s hand before sliding the ring into his finger. The younger man kissed his hand gently before wiping his tears away, “Don’t cry, babe” Charlie said to him.

Alex sighed happily as he tried to wipe his tears before Charlie could but it didn’t really work out that way. “I can't help it.”

Charlie leaned in and kissed him gently. “I love you so much and you’re perfect.” He whispered through the kiss.

Alex smiled against Charlie’s lips. “I love you so much and you are the perfect one.”

Charlie shook his head and smiled, “That’s not true.” He retorted, pulling Alex close to him.

Alex responded by shaking his head as well. “You know damn well it is true Char.”

“Nope” Charlie replied, kissing Alex before she could get another word in.

“Yessss.” Alex tried to mumble into Charlie’s lips.

“Shh-no” The football player shushed, wrapping his arms around Alex’s neck. He hoped that would stop the conversation so they could continue making out.

Alex starts to whine and pout in the adorable way he usually does. “No fair!”

Charlie shrugged. “I think it’s an acceptable amount of fair.” He said, smiling with a smirk on his face.

Alex smiled, deciding to give in because this playful argument could go on for a long time. “I love you Charlie.”

“I love you too. With all my heart.” Charlie whispered against Alex’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comments really help motivate me to write more


End file.
